


Drag me to your Place

by orphan_account



Series: Drag me to a Happy Place [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second of my Drag me to a happy place series. You wont understand what's going on unless you have read the first one. So yeah summary...<br/> Can you..." He trails off. His cheeks are burning red and he can't say what he really wants. Derek must realize though what he's asking for because he smirks and says "Do you want me to suck on your tits until you're nice and wet for me. I want to fuck that pussy of yours until you're screaming sweet girl." Stiles moans like a whore at the filthy words falling out of Derek's mouth. "Yes please Want you to get me ready for your dick" he says breathlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag me to your Place

 Stiles was still reeling from tonight's turn of events. He had never imagined when he set out to visit Annie that morning that he would wind up grinding against Derek Hale in the middle of a crowded dance floor. Stiles however not one to mess up a good thing went along with it. When Derek asked him to dance he went along with it, when he put a leg in between Stiles thighs he thought 'Hell yes' and went along with it and when Derek leaned in and kissed the air out of Stiles lungs he tried to give as good as he got and went along with it. When they both came up for air Stiles noticed three things in quick succession. One Every man in a twenty foot radius was eye fucking either him, Derek, or the both of them. Two Annie Depressant (aka his ride) was shooting him a thumbs up while walking out the door with a sexy looking dude with big arms. Three He was so hard he was leaking in those panties Annie gave him for his first night in drag.

Derek must have been having the same epiphanies. His eyes scanned everything Stiles just took in and he links his fingers with Stiles while making a straight line for the exit. Stiles gives him a lewd grin and winks at a couple of the guys on their way out. Once they're outside Derek takes a deep breath and asks "Was the friend you came with your ride?" Stiles snorts and says "Yeah she's an asshole." Derek smirks "that's probably why  you two get along so well." Stiles gasps mock offended "Are you trying to insinuate something? That's not how you get into someone's pants Sourwolf." Derek locks eyes with him then "I want you to be the one who decides if that happens or not. When I was your age I dated someone older and I'll always regret letting her pressure me into something I wasn't ready for." Stiles eyes are incredibly soft and he says "That was a completely different situation. I trust you with my life and I trust you with this. I want this to be something neither of us regret. You're stuck with me now Hale." Derek smiles that small sincere smile of his that Stiles hopes he'll be seeing a lot more of in the future. "I think I can live with that."

 

Derek drives them to the loft in record time. Stiles would have been impressed had he not been busy kneading Derek's dick through his pants the entire drive there. Derek's head falls back onto the head rest. "You could have killed us, I can't believe we got here with out a speeding ticket."  Stiles is surprised too "Be glad I didn't blow you or we'd be in a ditch somewhere." Derek chokes and whimpers "You're a menace!" Yeah Stiles agrees but you like it.

They can't keep their hands off each other as they make their way to the door. Finally they stumble into the loft and Stiles darts up the stairs with Derek hot on his heals. They are laughing at how eager they both are when their lips connect. Derek leads the kiss, he licks into Stiles mouth and moves their lips together just right. Stiles has kissed before there were a few girls like Heather and Malia but a kiss has never felt so good. He always used it as a gateway to the main event but with Derek he could see doing nothing but this for hours. Derek's hands start roaming his body starting with his thighs where the boots don't cover then running his hands over Stiles ass. He grips the teenagers waist then cups his padded bra like he would a woman. Stiles mouth falls open at the display and Derek asks "Is this okay?" Stiles takes a second to get words to form in his brain but when they do he breaths "Yes I really liked that. Can you..." He trails off. His cheeks are burning red and he can't say what he really wants. Derek must realize though what he's asking for because he smirks and says "Do you want me to suck on your tits until you're nice and wet for me. I want to fuck that pussy of yours until you're screaming sweet girl." Stiles moans like a whore at the filthy words falling out of Derek's mouth. "Yes please Want you to get me ready for your dick" he says breathlessly.

Derek grabs the bottom of Stiles shirt and pulls it off over his head. He hums and starts laying kisses all over Stiles neck and collar bones. When he works his way low enough he pushes the cup of the bra over enough to seal his mouth onto Stiles nipple. Stiles moans. He has always been sensitive there but Derek's mouth and the way he's treating Stiles, It's just making him even more so. Derek suckles the nipple in his mouth then gives it a filthy lick. Stiles is breathing hard, eyes glued to what Derek's doing to him. Derek places the cup of the bra back where it was then pushes the other side down enough so there's room for his mouth. Stiles is pushing his chest into Derek's face he can't help it, his mouth feels so good. Derek doesn't seem to have a problem with it seeing how he's pinching Stiles free nipple under the bra and lapping at the one in his mouth.

Stiles is shaking by the time Derek's done torturing him, he's rocking his hips back and forth desperate for Derek to touch him. "Derek please" Stiles breaths "I need ah...." Derek cuts him off cupping his dick through his black lace panties. "What do you need sweetheart? I'll give you anything if you just ask." Stiles would glare if Derek wasn't turning him on so much, because he damn well knows what Stiles wants. Well Stiles thinks, two can play at this game. "Need you to fuck my pussy and get me all wet. Please don't make me wait! I want it so bad Derek." Derek's breath hitches and he swears as he peels Stiles out of his skirt. He leaves the panties and the boots wanting to see Stiles squirming on his dick just like this. He pushes the material of the panties to the side so he can reach Stiles opening. When he gets there he rubs a dry finger in tight circles around the rim. Stiles puts his head on Derek's shoulder and groans. 'Where do you keep your lube?"  Stiles asks trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. "In the bathroom I'll be right back." With that Derek jumps off the bed in a sprint to get the very essential lube.

Stiles lounges back against the bed thinking about how crazy this all is. He never even let himself hope Derek would want him. That isn't the weirdest part though the weird thing is Stiles isn't uncomfortable at all. He feels like they have been doing this for years. He has a theory why but it isn't conclusive. He thinks it's because he has never trusted anyone like he trusts Derek Hale.

Derek comes back into the room looking at Stiles like he would really like to eat him whole. Stiles isn't as apposed to that as he should be. Derek pulls himself on top of Stiles and gives him a deep open mouthed kiss. Stiles meets him half way opening himself for Derek. Derek must get the significance of that, Stiles laying himself bare for Derek. Him not keeping his walls up and wanting to give Derek this. His kisses turn sweet and his hands are touching his body like Stiles is something precious. Stiles touches are just as worshipful. He never wants to stop touching this werewolf, he wants this for eternity. After they reaffirm how much they want this with each other Derek pulls Stiles panties aside only this time his hands are slick and warm. He slowly pushes his finger in surprised by how easy Stiles opens up for him. Stiles sees the look on his face and smirks. "Sometimes I touch myself there. I think about something hotter, bigger. When I get three fingers in me I always cum so hard. I think about you mostly, think about how good you would be. The head of your dick touching me where I need you." Derek looks like he's trying not to cum. "Jesus Christ Stiles! Do you want fucked because if you keep that up it's not happening!" Stiles laughs "Yes I want fucked, I'm just letting you know you can go a little faster is all."

Derek puts another finger into Stiles and he wiggles down on the fingers mouth slack with how good it feels. Derek scissors them and makes sure he's nice and loose for the third finger. When Stiles is hitching his hips with his feet planted on the bed trying to grind down on Derek's fingers he knows he's ready. He slicks up his dick and slowly pushes inside. Stiles is tight and warm and his inner walls keep sucking Derek in. Derek bites his lip to keep in control and says "Tell me when I can move baby. Wanna fuck that pussy of yours now. Are you ready for that sweet girl, want me to pound your sweet little girl cunt?" Stiles eyes roll back and he says "Move Derek for the love of God move!" And Derek does he starts a steady rhythm hitting Stiles prostate almost every thrust. Stiles is clawing at his back mumbling words of praise into Derek's neck and basically just falling apart. Stiles keeps pushing the heal of his boot against his ass to get him to go faster and Derek can't get enough of watching Stiles like this, so wrapped up in pleasure. It's the hottest thing Derek's ever seen and he tells Stile this. Tells him he is the sexiest thing he's ever had in his bed. Stiles looks up cheeks flushed and breathing labored and he has this look of awe on his face like he can't believe Derek wants him so much. Well Derek thinks I'll just have to tell him over and over until he believes me. It's not much of a hardship.

Derek can tell Stiles is getting close because he's letting out these high pitch ah ah ah's. When stiles starts shaking Derek grabs his dick. "I'm gonna rub your clit and fuck your pussy until you come you're close now aren't you honey?" Stiles eyes are screwed shut. "Yes yes yes. So close please make me cum I can't ah..."Stiles screams and comes before he can finish his sentence. Derek drops his head in Stiles neck and groans as he comes deep inside of Stiles body. He sniffs Stiles neck happy that he smells like him and lays his head on his chest. Stiles cards his fingers through Derek's hair with a content smile on his face wondering how the packs going to react when they tell them.


End file.
